


Fragments - Agents of SHIELD

by Kaelyan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	1. Lit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Agents of SHIELD » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date : 11 mars 2018  
> Genre : Humour  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Lit (Hermystic)  
> Nombre de mots : 103

* * *

« Facile à trouver, je t'en ficherais ! » marmonne Skye en déambulant dans l'avion.

Alors l'autre gorille qui l'envoie dire à la porte de prison qu'ils doivent changer de plan de vol, il est bien gentil, mais elle ne sait pas par où accéder au cockpit !

Elle grogne et ouvre une énième porte au hasard, avant de se figer.

C'est la chambre de Coulson. Avec un Coulson endormi dans son lit, la couette le couvrant seulement jusqu'au bassin, le haut de son corps nu.

Elle ferme la porte le plus doucement possible, la bouche sèche et les abdos de son chef imprimés sur la rétine.

* * *

 


	2. Parabole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 17 mai 2018  
> Genre : romance - drama  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : parabole (Haru-carnage)  
> Nombre de mots :108

* * *

"Tu  _es_ capable de prendre la tête du SHIELD ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le voir ?"

"Parce que je m'en contrefous de diriger !"

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ça voudra dire que tu ne seras mort !" hurle-t-elle. "Je veux bien faire tout ce que tu veux, Phil. Mais ça ? Jamais," finit-elle dans un murmure.

Il secoue la tête.

"Je ne suis pas éternel, Daisy. Un jour arrivera où..."

"Par pitié, épargne-moi tes belles phrases ou tes grandes paraboles," le coupa-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue..." souffle-t-elle en s'approchant, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 


End file.
